Christianity
Christianity is a Human religion based upon the teachings of Jesus Christ (Jesus of Nazareth) and the prophets of the Old Testament of the Bible. There were various denominations under this religion. Christianity was one of the dominant forms of religion on Earth until at least the 21st century and its influences were still felt into the 24th century. During a trip back to the year 1930, James T. Kirk made reference to an American missionary living in China. ( ) In the 2150s Dr. Phlox of the ''Enterprise'' NX recalled attending a Mass at Saint Peter's Square in Rome, the historic headquarters of Catholic Christianity. ( ) A century later, at her wedding, phaser specialist Angela Martine genuflected toward the altar of the ship's chapel. ( ) Christmas parties were also celebrated on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] during that period. ( ) :The wedding in "Balance of Terror" took place in a chapel with an altar. The chapel wall behind Captain Kirk had at least two symbols on it, one of them looking somewhat like a cross, a common symbol used by Christianity . The other is not associated with any known religion. On the planet 892-IV a group of Romans were mistakenly thought to be "sun worshippers" by the Enterprise landing party in 2268. They were later corrected by Lieutenant Uhura, who, after monitoring Imperial broadcasts, concluded the "sun" reference was intended to mean the "son" of God. Kirk thereafter assumed that the planet had shared both Imperial Rome and Jesus Christ with Earth. ( ) The name of the Genesis Device is taken from the Christian Bible (the Book of Genesis) which describes the beginnings of life on Earth. ( ) Despite Montgomery Scott's disbelief in gods, he played a Christian hymn traditionally associated with Scottish funerals, Amazing Grace, on the bagpipes at Spock's funeral in 2285. ( ; ) In 2370 Beverly Crusher attended her grandmother Felisa's funeral on Caldos. The colony leader, Maturin, performed the burial rights and used Bible verses such as, "Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust." ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard referenced Christmas during his interrogation by Gul Madred, and during his time spent in the Nexus his visions included one of a traditional Christmas tree. ( ; ) However, Picard seemed to indicate a strong distaste for apocalyptic traditions, first when discussing his personal beliefs about the afterlife, ( ) and again when he was briefly taken by the Mintakans to be their ancient god. ( ) Carnival, a traditional celebration before the beginning of the Catholic season of Lent, was still celebrated in Spain during the 24th century. ( ) Captain Benjamin Sisko made reference to the Bible with his father. In a vision sent to him by the Prophets, Benjamin's father took the role of a 1950s preacher. ( ) In 2376 the Doctor portrayed a Catholic priest in Tom Paris's Fair Haven holoprogram, a simulation of a 19th century Irish village. ( ) Kasidy Yates mentioned to Benjamin Sisko that her mother would prefer her to be married by a minister (a traditional title for a Christian cleric). ( ) Kasidy Yates also was asked by her new husband, Benjamin Sisko, to help with a Bajoran blessing ceremony and she refused, saying that she married him, but didn't convert. See also *The Devil *Father *Heaven *Hell *Methuselah *Solomon *Lazarus External Links * * Category:Earth Category:Religions de:Christentum